


Losing My Locks

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: The one where Harry finds out and Ron gets a haircut





	Losing My Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written as Christmas smut for [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) Prompts were: Ron saying don't bend it and a hair brush. Umm.. I missed the don't bend it but got the hairbrush.  
  
Thanks to Modesty Radbnott for the brilliant beta! 

* * *

Harry was going to have to find out about Hermione and me, both of us knew that. But it couldn't have happened at a worse moment. Well, it could have but I can't imagine one.   
  
See, it's like this: Hermione and I have been together since I broke up with Lavender. Well-actually I admitted that I fancied her right after I was poisoned.   
  
She said she already knew.  
  
Brilliant, she is. Scary, but brilliant.  
  
I thought I'd been hiding it pretty well.   
  
Right... but that's a whole other story and right now I'm telling this one, yeah?  
  
Hermione and I have been together since then, and I reckon we considered waiting until after we located all the Horcruxes, but after we found the first one and she almost died we didn't want to wait.   
  
So we've been sleeping together for seven months and it's bloody brilliant.   
  
But Harry-yeah, we decided not to tell Harry.   
  
We didn't want him to get distracted or think that we weren't there for him one hundred percent.   
  
Harry comes first for both of us and we wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
I reckon we're a team-Hermione's the brains and I...well I take care of Harry.   
  
So he insisted on taking the night watch and I was completely knackered-so I agreed.   
  
Apparently, a screech owl in the forest gave him a bit of a fright and he walked into the tent at an inopportune moment.  
  
I still don't know if he was more stunned by the fact that we were shagging or traumatized by the fact that Hermione was completely starkers-on top of me.   
  
He stormed out of the tent and it rather ruined the moment.   
  
Hermione sent me out to talk to him.   
  
He promptly accused me of taking advantage of his little sister and hit me.   
  
I hit the tree instead of him.  
  
Now don't look at me that way! Harry has a mean left hook and again I'd like to point out that he was the one who hit me. I hit the tree!  
  
He tackled me to the ground at this point and we rolled around a bit in the mud.   
  
It took some time but I finally convinced him that I love her.  
  
We broke out a bottle of Firewhisky to celebrate.   
  
We toasted to love, to Hermione, and to me finally getting my head out of my arse.   
  
He announced we were going to stay at a Muggle hotel for one night so I could treat Hermione properly.   
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and together we packed up camp.   
  
Harry and I were a bit tipsy and I imagine that's why we left one eyebrow each back at camp.   
  
Hermione wasn't amused.   
  
The desk clerk wasn't amused by the mud that coated us from head to toe, but when Harry pulled a rather large stash of Muggle money out to pay for the room he shut up.   
  
I insisted on adjoining rooms.   
  
Harry shook his finger at me while swaying back and forth on his feet and said he didn't want to hear us. He mentioned something about needing to be Obliviated of the image of Hermione pretending I was a horse.   
  
The door of his room shut behind him and Hermione gave me a nervous smile.   
  
We stepped into our room and I realized I was alone with Hermione-with my best mate's permission, and there was a real bed.   
  
I won't deny I had a bit of performance anxiety until she sent me to the bath to get cleaned up. She can be quite the nag when she wants to be.  
  
She was right, of course.  
  
It felt simply brilliant to be completely clean for the first time in weeks. It felt wicked to be bathing in hot water instead of sponge baths in cold streams and water heated in a bucket.   
  
Hermione must have nicked my clothes when I was showering because there was a terry cloth dressing gown lying on the chamber pot when I emerged from behind the curtain.  
  
I dried off quickly, ran a towel through my hair, and when I exited the loo, Hermione looked freshly clean too. Her hair was still damp, spilling over her forehead in soft curls, and she had on the same dressing gown I did.   
  
She looked beautiful.   
  
"You're staring, Ron."   
  
I must have been gaping and I involuntarily snapped my jaw shut and bit my tongue. "Was I? You're damp."  
  
"Typically one does get wet when they bathe," she sighed. "I dashed over to Harry's room and borrowed his shower."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
A grin spread over Hermione's face and she let loose with a giggle.  
  
"He's a bit pissed I'd say," she giggled again. "He was dancing around in his underwear, singing into a brush."  
  
I felt the corners of my lips twitch and I arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What was he singing?"  
  
"Believe that Magic Works."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"He's completely mental-you know that right, Hermione?"  
  
"I imagine he might be a tad bit-well let me just say that when I was coming back here, he was sitting on the bed, laughing manically, and asking his cousin if his refrigerator was running."  
  
"Dudley was there?"  
  
"No, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He was calling him on the telephone."  
  
I didn't even pretend to understand the logic in all that. It sounded as if Harry was relaxed for the first time in months and I let go of some of the worry gnawing at my stomach.  
  
"Did he seem okay about you and me?" I said softly and sighed. "He seemed okay back at camp but-"  
  
"He is okay with it," Hermione smiled and began rummaging in her bag. "He did say that he would hex your bollocks off if you hurt me though."  
  
"Good to know," I grinned.  
  
"Ron," Hermione pulled a brush and scissors from her knapsack. "You're starting to look a bit shaggy-"  
  
"You're not cutting my hair, Hermione."  
  
"Why not? Honestly Ron you're starting to look like a girl."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "No way, Hermione."  
  
She set the scissors down and stood up. She moved towards me and I couldn't help but notice how her robe gaped open with each movement.   
  
"I'll reward you."  
  
The woman batted her eyes at me!   
  
Hermione never bats her eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to bribe me?"  
  
"Maybe-"  
  
Blimey! Her hand was inside my dressing gown and she was playing with the hairs on my chest. She stood on tip-toe and pressed a kiss just under my ear. She knows that drives me completely wild and I can't tell you how many times she's used that particular move against me.   
  
"You don't play fair, Hermione."  
  
"Of course not," she was nibbling on my earlobe. "I learned by watching you play chess...it's all about strategy isn't it, Ron?"  
  
"What kind of reward?"   
  
My hands had fallen to her waist and I played with the tie on her dressing gown as she continued to rain kisses down my neck.  
  
"It just so happens I have a stash of chocolate frogs in my knapsack," Hermione whispered against my ear. "I'll let you eat them off of me."  
  
Like I said earlier-she's brilliant, but scary.  
  
It wasn't a tough decision-she was offering to combine two of my favorite things. Sex and chocolate-I was going to get to lick chocolate off my prim little bookworm and all I had to do is let her cut my hair.   
  
To say I was aroused might have been an understatement.   
  
To say I went from half-mast to full sails would have been one hundred percent accurate.  
  
"All right."  
  
Even I cringed at the desperation in my voice but what else could I do? She'd checkmated me and taken my queen.   
  
She led me over to the bed and when the back of my knees hit the mattress I was forced to sit down. She snagged her hairbrush and stood between my parted legs. I heard a hitch in her breathing as she ran her fingers through my hair and I swear the feeling of her fingernails against my scalp made me shiver.   
  
She lifted the brush to my hair and began brushing it. Her free hand was on my face, her thumb was brushing my bottom lip, and I never thought I'd find having my hair brushed to be a turn-on but it really was.   
  
I could sense the tension in her body and when she leaned into me I caught a whiff of chocolate. It filled my senses and my mouth began to water.   
  
"You really have beautiful hair," she breathed softly as she continued to run her brush though the longer hair in the back. "It's so red and sometimes when we're out in the sun it almost shimmers."  
  
"Hermione," I bit back a groan as her bare leg brushed against my calf. "Is that new perfume?"  
  
"I bought some chocolate scented lotion when I was in the gift shoppe," she replied. "Do you like it?"  
  
Did I like it?   
  
My cock was so hard I could have stacked plates on it and she's asking if I like it?  
  
"Reckon," I managed to say. "I do."  
  
I snagged her wrist in my hand and pulled her hand down to my lap. Her eyes widened slightly and she traced the outline of my cock through the dressing gown. I lifted my hips up as she ran her finger along my erection and she grinned down at me.  
  
"Is that a wand in your dressing gown or are you just glad to see me?"  
  
I gulped in a large breath of air and blinked several times. My Hermione-my prim and proper Hermione-had just made a dirty joke!  
  
"Hermione-you-dirty joke-"  
  
"You're stuttering, Ron."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Well I imagine you've had a bad influence on me," she sighed and moved her hand away from my cock. "Now sit still and this won't hurt a bit."  
  
She was wrong of course. My cock was throbbing painfully and I could smell the chocolate lotion as she leaned into me. Her robe was gaping open and I could see the swell of her breasts and if I tilted my head just a bit I might get a glimpse of her nipple.   
  
I could wax poetic about how wonderful Hermione's breasts are all night. I could go on for hours about how much I love when she arches her back when I suckle her.   
  
I was distracted from my thoughts at the sound of the scissors clipping a lock of my hair. I closed my eyes and fought the need to look and see just how much she cut off the side of my hair.   
  
She leaned closer to me, her hands lifting strands of hair, and snipping it at the tips. I could feel the feather light touch of her fingers against my scalp. Her hand brushed against my ear and I shivered.   
  
"Not much longer," Hermione voice was hoarse. "I'm almost finished."  
  
I opened my eyes and found that my hands had worked the knot on her dressing gown open. My thumbs were brushing the swell of her stomach and her skin seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the room. I slid my hand up to trace along her rib cage and before she could stop me I bent forward slightly and placed a kiss just above her bellybutton.  
  
She allowed a little moan to escape her lips and that's when I knew she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I had to play the game out though-maybe there was still a chance to save my queen.  
  
Turns out I was wrong though,  because she picked that moment to slide behind me. I felt the bed shift and I could feel the heat of her body against my back.  
  
"I'm going to slide," Hermione hands were at my waist and she undid the belt on my dressing gown. "This down so I don't get hair on it."  
  
Her hands were cool against my skin when she parted the fabric and pushed it from my shoulders. I moaned and fought to keep my head upright when her nails raked my upper arms.   
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Yes," her voice was a bit shaky and she pushed the back of my head down before threading her hand through my hair. She leaned into me slightly and I could feel her breasts against my back. Her nipples were hard and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud again.  
  
"Are we almost done?"   
  
"Just about."  
  
She lifted the scissors up to my hair and snipped more off the back. Her hand moved swiftly through my hair, testing the length, and at some point she tossed the scissors to the floor. I heard them hit the ground with a soft thump and when she slid her hands around to run them up and down my chest I nearly came on the spot.   
  
Hermione's fingers trailed over my nipples and my head fell back when she pinched them between her thumb and forefinger.  
  
A man can only take so much torture before he snaps-sometimes it's from sleep depravation, sometimes it's out of anger, but in my case it was lust. It fed into my desire for her and when she nipped the back of my neck...well I lost all sense of reason.  
  
It took me ten seconds to turn around, flip her on her back, and lift her legs over my shoulder. It took me another moment to kiss my way up her inner thigh and when I parted her lips with my fingers she moaned and tightened her legs around me.  
  
"Need," I panted as I studied the wetness between her legs. "To taste."  
  
She arched her hips towards me and the smell of Hermione mixed with chocolate was almost overpowering. My cock twitched and I dipped my head down to lick her folds before nuzzling my way to her clit.  
  
Hermione moaned in pleasure as I closed my lips over her clit and sucked. I tugged gently with my lips and whimpered. My mouth moved over her, my tongue delved inside her pussy to taste her, and when I slid my hands up to tweak her nipples while sucking her clit she called out my name.   
  
I could feel her legs trembling and I knew it was because of me. I was making my little bookworm lose control and it spurred me on. My fingers and mouth worked together. I wanted her to come for me. I wanted her to scream my name when she did. I alternated licking her and fucking her with my tongue, my fingers were pulling at her nipples, and when I sucked her clit hard she shattered. She called out my name so loudly it bounced against the walls and her legs tightened around my neck. I stayed with her until she tugged at my hair and let her legs fall from my shoulders.  
  
"Ron-get up..."  
  
"I'm up," I moaned. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"  
  
I slid up her body and I could feel the wetness between her legs against my cock. She pulled me into a kiss, her tongue explored my mouth, and knowing that she could taste herself on my lips just drove me wild.  
  
"I want to...please..."  
  
"Yes-now...Ron..."  
  
"Turn over..."   
  
I rolled off her and was surprised when she rose on her knees. I threaded my hand through her hair and pulled her to me. She whimpered as I slid my hand over her arse and nipped her bottom lip with my teeth.   
  
"Will you-"

  
"Yes-"  
  
She turned around and ground her arse against my cock. I pushed her forward slightly and her hands fell to the mattress. She moaned when I pushed my cock between her folds, over her clit, and slid just the tip inside her.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you, Hermione?"  
  
She nodded and pushed her hips back. I slid my fingers between her legs and brushed her clit with my thumb.   
  
"No, I want to hear you say it," I growled and slid my cock up and over her clit again. "Say it, Hermione."   
  
I pushed inside her again and quickly withdrew causing her to whimper.   
  
"Please..."  
  
"Say it," I growled again and nipped her shoulder with my teeth.   
  
"Fuck me," she said softly and looked over her shoulder. "Now."  
  
A haze of red slid over my vision and I gripped her hips tightly as I drove my cock deep inside her. Her head fell forward and the headboard slammed against the wall as I pulled out and pushed back inside her hard. I had to grit my teeth as I moved in and out of her body. She was so tight and so wet that it was driving me wild. I could hear the sound of our skin slapping together and the moans and whimpers echoed in my head.   
  
Over and over I drove into her, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall in time with our movements. My hand snaked its way to her clit and I rubbed hard, loving the way she tightened around my cock, and I continued to drive into her hard and fast.  
  
My balls were tightening and I could feel the heat building in the pit of my stomach. I wanted her to come again though, I wanted to feel her milking my cock, as I flexed inside her.   
  
"Come for me, Hermione," I demanded. "I want you to come."  
  
I pressed two fingers hard against her clit and swiveled my hips slightly. Her entire body tightened, the muscles of her back flexed and tightened, and with a shout she clamped her pussy around me. I saw stars behind my eyelids and I couldn't help but follow her. I chanted her name over and over as I came. My hips thrust erratically and I pressed my lips against her shoulder as I spilled deep inside her.  
  
We fell to the bed in sweaty heap and I slowly pulled out of her. I groaned at the loss of her heat and rolled on to my back. I pulled her against my side and tried to regain my ability to talk as she snuggled into my side.  
  
"I'm disappointed," she muttered after a few minutes.   
  
"Blimey woman," I gasped. "I thought it was brilliant."  
  
"It was," she giggled as she traced a pattern between the freckles on my stomach. "We just didn't use the chocolate frogs."  
  
I chuckled and took a shuddering breath.   
  
"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to have a snack."  
  
The fellytone interrupted Hermione's response and I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I shouted and Hermione made a motion I should lower my voice.  
  
"Hello, I'm calling with a quick survey."  
  
It was Harry...calling for a survey...Blimey I could only think of one thing-that he heard the two of us and was going to kick my arse.  
  
"All right..." I said hesitantly.   
  
"Is your refrigerator running?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is your refrigerator running?"  
  
"Well of course it is!"  
  
"You'd better go catch it."  
  
There was the sound of maniacal laughter and a click. I stared at the fellytone for several minutes, looked at Hermione, and shook my head.   
  
"He's barking-you know that right?"  
  
Hermione giggled, raised up on her elbow and kissed me. We kissed slowly, savoring the time we had been granted by Harry, and when we broke the kiss she winked at me.  
  
"How about those Chocolate Frogs now?"  
  
Brilliant-I told you-but downright scary.


End file.
